concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bo Diddley Concerts 1970s
1970 February 14, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Eric Burdon and War) February 20, 1970 Tampa, FL (Private Function) February 21, 1970 Orlando, FL (Private Function) February 22, 1970 Jacksonville, FL (Private Function) February 27, 1970 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI March 20-21, 1970 Felt Forum, New York City, NY April 17, 1970 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (1950's Rock & Roll Revival, with Chuck Berry, Bill Haley & The Comets, The Platters, The Coasters & Gary US Bonds) May 9, 1970 George Washington University, Washington, DC June 4, 1970 Olympia, London, ENG (Extravaganza '70) June 6, 1970 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT (Cancelled. Hampden Scene '70, With Chuck Berry, Blue Mink, Radha Krishna Temple, Taste, Atomic Rooster, Agatha's Moment, Pretty Things, Beggar's Opera, Spiggy Topes & (compere) Stuart Henry. This was postponed 3 days before it was due to take place, with the promoter citing "spiralling costs") July 10, 1970 Palladium, Birmingham, MI July 16-19, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Steve Miller Band) October 22-25, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by New York Rock And Roll Ensemble, Lightnin' Hopkins, Beefy Red) October 26, 1970 McMahon Stadium, Calgary, AB December 30, 1970-January 4, 1971 Bitter End West, Los Angeles, CA (with Richard Pryor) 1971 Feb 7, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY July 23, 1971 Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest) July 29, 1971 Edwardsville, IL (Mississippi River Rock'n'Roll Festival) November 24, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA December 29, 1971 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA December 31, 1971 Gassy Jacks, Vancouver, BC 1972 January 1-9, 1972 Gassy Jacks, Vancouver, BC January 24, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI January 30, 1972 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX March 25, 1972 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supporting Grateful Dead) June 16-17, 1972 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) August 5, 1972 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG August 13, 1972 Roosevelt Raceway, Westbury, NY (Festival Of Hope, with Looking Glass, Dr. Hook, Lighthouse, Billy Preston, Sha-Na-Na, Shirelles, Sly & the Family Stone & Ike & Tina Turner) October 7, 1972 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (National Music & Hi-Fi Expo '72, supporting Chuck Berry) October 13, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Rock & Roll Revival) October 22, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI 1973 March 7-13, 1973 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL May 18, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI August 17, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA September 5, 1973 SS Bay Belle, New York City, NY (supporting Jerry Garcia & Merl Saunders, with Elephant's Memory & Mission Mountain Wood Band. A free event that was held on a boat on the New York side of the George Washington Bridge and was kicked off with a Hells Angels marriage ceremony) Bo Diddley Australian Tour October 1973 October 10, 1973 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Cookie Vee & Kahvas Jute. Supported by Jeff St. John) October 12, 1973 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS (with Cookie Vee & Kahvas Jute. Supported by Jeff St. John) October 14, 1973 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (with Cookie Vee & Kahvas Jute. Supported by Jeff St. John) October 16, 1973 Tralee Speedway, Canberra, AUS (with Cookie Vee & Kahvas Jute. Supported by Jeff St. John) October 18, 1973 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with Cookie Vee & Kahvas Jute. Supported by Jeff St. John) 1974 February 3, 1974 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY September 2, 1974 Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH (with Shirelles, Chubby Checker & Four Seasons) September 26, 1974 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (with Cookie Vee) October 1, 1974 Canberra Theatre, Canberra, AUS (with Cookie Vee) October 6, 1974 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Cookie Vee) October 12, 1974 Cotter Tavern, Canberra, AUS (with Cookie Vee) October 13, 1974 UNSW Roundhouse, Sydney, AUS (with Cookie Vee) November 8, 1974 Ritz Theatre, Austin, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30, supported by Storm) 1975 September 3-4, 1975 Coogee Oceanic Hotel, Sydney, AUS September 14, 1975 Dallas Brooks Hall, Melbourne, AUS 1976 June 26, 1976 Music Inn, Lenox, MA (supporting Fats Domino, with Screamin' Jay Hawkins) November 24, 1976 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA 1977 June 2, 1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1978 January 23-26, 1978 Harrah's, Lake Tahoe, NV March 8, 1978 Gota Lejon, Stockholm, SWE April 8-9, 1978 Opryland, Nashville, TN April 12, 1978 Eden Court, Inverness, SCOT April 13, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Carl Perkins) April 14, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT April 15, 1978 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG April 16, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG April 19, 1978 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG April 20, 1978 Royalty Theatre, Southgate, ENG April 21, 1978 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG April 22, 1978 Pavillion Ballroom, Weymouth, ENG April 23, 1978 Winter Gardens,,Bournemouth, ENG August 21, 1978 Los Angeles, CA (Private Function) August 22, 1978 Los Angeles, CA (Private Function) December 1, 1978 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS 1979 January 31, 1979 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC February 7, 1979 Berkeley Community Centre, Berkeley, CA February 8, 1979 Geary Temple, San Francisco, CA February 9, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting The Clash) February 13, 1979 Agora Theatre & Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supporting The Clash, with Alex Bevan) February 15, 1979 Ontario Theatre, Washington DC (supporting The Clash, with D-ceats) February 16, 1979 Harvard Square Theater, Cambridge, MA February 17, 1979 Palladium, New York City, NY (supporting The Clash, with The Cramps) February 20, 1979 Rex Danforth Theatre, Toronto, ON March 11, 1979 Lyceum, London, ENG March 12, 1979 Stadium, Paris, FRA March 15, 1979 Dingwalls, London, ENG